Misplaced
by Both Sides of the Gate
Summary: Everyone knows that nations don't get a heaven, or a hell for the matter. So why this? They don't get reincarnated either! I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.
1. Prologue

**A/N : TABtW is getting updated next Friday! Well . . . should I continue this?**

* * *

**Prologue**

o0o0o

It hurt. Everything hurt. The sound of the heart monitor ringed painfully in his head. Where was he? The answer was so obvious, yet he didn't know. He swore he did, so why didn't he know? Because it hurt to think.

There were shouts. As far as he could remember, there were shouts. Loud ones, that were close, yet so distant. He was going to die, he knew it. Or was that his pain speaking? He could barely move his eyes, let alone his face. They were injured, covered in the burns of fire.

What happened back there? He could hear it, the cries, the screams, the pain. He could hear the doctor's words, what they meant, he never knew. And never will.

He knew he couldn't die, but before he knew it, the sound of the heart monitor was no longer a constant beep, but a drone.

o0o0o

It was bright, there was pressure. It was cold, it was sudden. He could feel the inklings of light simply pounding on his eyes, and it hurt. He opened his eyes and closed them, they stung. He was being carried, with two obscenely large hands. Or was it because he was small?

The last memories before this . . . experience was the hospital, dying. Was this reincarnation? Then why did he keep the memories as Norway? Everyone knows that nations don't get a heaven, or hell for a matter. So why this? They don't get reincarnated either!

"It's a boy!" Of course he was, why wouldn't he be?

"Wow, he isn't crying!" A hushed voice said. He wasn't? He couldn't tell. This was a new experience altogether, as a nation, they didn't get born like this. So, he was getting reborn . . . as a human.

Well, this was new.


	2. Mother

**A/N: VIEWS FROM NORWAY! :D Well, the first few chapters are prewritten, but I'm updating this only once a month so I don't run out while I'm writing other fics. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

o0o0o

He shot straight up, and like always, woke up before the sun rose; before 4 am.

Even before all this, he still was an insomniac sleeper, just not as worse. But that's only because he was with family and loved ones, his _real _family. Sure, his so-called mother and father nurtured him and took care of him, but he simply didn't develop much of an emotional attachment.

He simply didn't expect any of this.

Lukas didn't expect any of this.

_Norway _didn't expect any of this.

He didn't expect to have died a sudden death, he didn't expect to be reborn into such a life, nor did he expect to have all his heritage thrown away, like a piece of trash; as if it didn't mean anything. Even if he technically didn't have one.

His parents always wondered what was wrong with their son, a son who was void of a social life, or emotional attachment to anything. All except a silver cross hairpin that they bought for him as a souvenir from Italy.

They'd ask him why he'd have such an attachment to a controversial cross, and not something like a toy or a pacifier, and he'd always replied "It brings back memories", with a small pained smile and eyes that were expressionless and bore into their soul, even if they weren't purple anymore. Just a dull, gray, blue.

People would think that he was talking about the trip to Italy, but no, the mysterious boy was talking of his past life, a thing that left him broken, and yearning for more; to go back. But no one knew that, it was a secret for him, and only him. But his eyes showed it all, his _loneliness_, his _pain_, and his _age_, oh, if only people knew how to read them.

Lukas laughed at himself, he had sat here, thinking about his past. Like as if that would help anything. All the things he and his 'parents' did up to now was in vain, having play dates with the other moms and their children was a terrible idea. And signing him up for preschool was another horrible idea.

And today was the dreaded, god damned day; the first day of school. Unlike other children of 'his' age, he simply hated everything that came with being young, he hated being the center of attention; babied. And that's because he wasn't one, yet he had no power here.

He used to have so much power, he was the god freaking damned personification of Norway! Not some human who'd wake up everyday, not knowing of the world's problems. But then again, who was to judge? Even with his age, he still wasn't entitled to judging humans, he never had to walk a mile in their shoes, until now.

Of course, he had to go undercover as a mortal and spent daily time with humans, but he never got them. He was so close to them, yet far from understanding.

He hopped off the bed and tried his best to walk to the bathroom. Hissing at the cold, he arrived at the bathroom. Lukas slid the plastic foot stool under the light switch. He got on and turned on the lights. He hated being so short, how he survived several hundred years as a toddler he did not know.

He waited for his eyes to adjust, for that stinging to stop. Lukas crawled on the counter and stayed there for a while, staring at the mirror; at himself. He marveled at his appearance, his round face, his wide gray-blue eyes.

'_Still expressionless_', he thought. He no longer had his hair curl, of course, a floating hair curl with a floating dot was something that was held by magic; something humans didn't have nowadays.

His hair was still that famous platinum blonde, but his skin wasn't as pale, it was probably one of the tolls of being human now; he _had _to look human. Other than that, the main features that made him recognizable as Lukas, no, _Norway_, new or old, were still set in stone.

Lukas simply stared at his reflection, nonchalantly thinking of his life and recent events. It was about a full three years before he finally got a grasp of his own consciousness; everything before that came out as a blur. Only small inklings of memories would come and go everything now and then, but they'd disappear in a wisp of a second, without thought.

His train of thought snapped when he heard the sound of the doorknob turning.

He flinched.

Turning around, he saw his mother. "Lukas dear, what are you doing? You need to go back to bed, you got school", Lukas turned his body around, his glassy eyes fixing on the said mother's ones.

"I tried sleeping for a while now, it didn't work", He deadpanned, a slight lisp at hand.

"Yeah, well, you don't want to fall asleep in class, do you?" Lukas raised an eyebrow.

A small silence settled, and a small staring contest took place. Lukas gently hopped off the counter and looked up. "No, but I'm not going back to sleep", and with that, he walked out.

o0o0o

Stepping into his room, Lukas found his cross hairpin on the nightstand and slipped it on. He let out a small smile, letting all the nostalgia sink in. His fingers slowly brushed the clip; it was too bad it wasn't the real one. There were many memories that came with the clip, ones of happiness, ones of angst, and ones of love and lust.

He gave another smile and turned to go to the living room. The living room was to the right of Lukas' room; at the end of the hallway. While the bathroom was across the hallway, just a little on the left side. His guardians' bedroom was at the end of the hallway, opposite of the living room.

Lukas quietly shuffled to the living room, and when he got there, he stole a quick look at the clock; 4:49. Mom was behind the kitchen counter, making a cup of coffee for herself, and maybe a bit for Lukas, but just maybe.

He sat himself on the couch and half whined "_Mooom_", she stopped and directed her attention from the coffee to her son. "_Mooooooom_", there was a tone of detachment in his voice; as if he was acting, which in this case, he is. She arched an eyebrow. "Yes dear? What's up?"

"I don't want to go to _schooooooool_", Lukas tried to make his face seem distressed and hurt, but spending most of his life idle in emotion, made faking emotions even more difficult. He really didn't want to go, but it wasn't something to whine about.

"Well, sir, you're going to school whether you like it or not, and it's because I said so.", She smirked behind a sip of coffee, her bright eyes glistening with a bit of mischievousness.

Lukas scoffed quietly and grumbled for effect. If he remembered correctly, all the Nordics were wiped out by some sort of freak accident. And that they all somehow died by some sort of volcanic like attack that destroyed them one by one. It seemed suspicious, how could something like that happen without warning?

The more he thought about it though, the more complex it got and it still got him nowhere. The problem stumped him, he needed a fresh mind, and opinion from another perspective. Problem was, who to tell?

The adults would probably think he was playing some game, best chance is that they would give a light laugh and ruffle his hair. And the children were probably no help either. They'll think it was a game and come up with an impossible, over the top response. And this wasn't a matter of play, but the others didn't know. His best chance was that if the other Nordics were in the same situation as him . . . and in the same city as him. Which was pretty unlikely, there are so many places a human could live in; they simply can't be born into the same city as him. Just think about it! But it'd be nice . . . he could his little brother again, and Denmark, and Finland, and Sweden.

Lukas huffed. Wishful thinking wouldn't get him anywhere.

His eyelids started to get droopy and his vow to stay awake began to slip through his hands. Being five years old really made these small goals harder to keep. He would benefit much more from staying awake, he could be more productive! But he was tired, couldn't he just rest a little bit? Why not just several minutes? After all, he's just a child. But this was his last several hours of freedom, and he didn't want to waste it in such a fashion . . . He huffed. Hell, he's tired, and too cross eyed to care, he'll just rest for a while . . . Right?

o0o0o

"-ake up! Lukas dear, wake up hon! It's time for school!" Cold hands repeatedly patted Lukas on the cheek. Opening his eyes just a sliver, he groaned. Darn, did he seriously sleep all the way 'till morning? He stretched and rubbed his eye, yawning.

Lukas rubbed an eye as his mom continued. "C'mon! You gotta get ready! We need to leave in about ten minutes!" Mom squeezed his shoulder and left Lukas to get ready. He set his feet on the floor and grumbled. This was going to be, what? About six to seven hours of torture? He glanced at the clock before walking into the hallway . . . crap, 7:41?! Lukas literally wasted his last hours of freedom on a three-hour nap. Soon, he'll have to repeat the dreaded routine every, single day, great.

It's wrong to say that Lukas hates children, it's the interacting with them part he dislikes.

He always wanted a child to take care of, and when he got a little brother; Iceland, he was overjoyed. But this, this was different. He wasn't being the parent or the elder brother, but an equal. Which was a different level of interaction, the one he found foreign and uncomfortable.

Lukas cringed as the echoing voice of his mother bounced through the hallway. "Lukas! I put some clothes in the bathroom! Go get dressed in there!" He slumped his shoulders and sighed, stepping into the bathroom before closing the door. There, he found the clothing said mother chose for him. From what he could see, there was a white t-shirt with a simple pair of jeans and a pair of socks.

It took a while for him to change, but when he was done, he looked at the mirror. He didn't look too bad, though the shirt was a bit baggy, and he wondered if it was a hand me down.

Lukas placed both his hands on his hips and looked for a quick moment. Then he grabbed the toothbrush and the tube of toothpaste. Flipping the cap off, he tried squeezing some out. Lukas had some trouble getting the toothpaste out of the tube, but when that was done, he got it over with and walked out.

Scuttling to the kitchen, he sat down and grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it into his mouth. His mother watched with an amused smile as she finished her second cup of coffee.

Lukas chewed on his toast, and watched Mom nudge the cup towards him. He stopped chewing and swallowed. Why would he want a dirty cup? Still, she nudged it closer. Arching an eyebrow, and looked into the cup; there were about two sips left. Mom said in an excited hushed tone. "C'mon, you need it." Lukas kept a collected face and pushed away the cup. He then hopped off and walked to the door; the exit of the house.

It was where the shoes were kept along with the coat hanger. The door was opposite to the hall. The house was small, but it was small _and _cozy; the perfect home where memories were to be made. It's just that no pleasant ones were made yet.

"Come on, let's go or we'll be late." Lukas said in a quiet tone, his eyes drowsy. He heard a loud gulp; the sound of his mother draining the cup. After that came a light laugh. "Sure thing, sweetie." She said lightheartedly. Grabbing the keys, she ruffled Lukas' hair, leaving him to fix it. They both got ready and got out the door. Rays of sunshine lightly beat down and warmed their faces, all while blinding them. It was pleasantly warm, meaning it'll be even warmer later.

Mom playfully jingled the keys, smiling before walking to the car. Lukas watched her walk a bit before following along. With a press of a button, she unlocked the car. The car was sleek and gray, it was beautiful and modern, yet it was useful and could pack a whole load when needed. Mom opened the back door of the car, and helped Lukas get in. Wearing a gentle smile and lively eyes, she buckled him in and soon got in her own seat.

She started the car, it rumbled to life and slowed down to a purr.

Today, was the first day of school.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think so far? **


	3. First

**A/N: Heyy look, since I obviously have nothing better to do than procrastinate on homework, I managed to get this done. Then I decided to post it 2 days early . . . I hope you enjoy! :) Wow, my default chapter length is increasing, it used to be a thousand words instead of 3k! :o Yay~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

o0o0o

"All right! Here we are!" A small chuckle.

They pulled up to the parking lot. The car jumped a bit as it settled down. Lukas yawned in an attempt to stay wake. Instead of a nice, quiet ride, his mother insisted on babbling about the on coming playdate. He didn't catch much of what she said, but figured that none of it mattered anyway.

But after a good several minutes of endless talk, you tend to get the basic image.

Mom had arranged a playdate with several children who recently moved in. As time passed, she kept talking about how they were also from several different states, and how wonderful those places must be. One from Texas, another from Idaho, Kentucky . . . and one from Oregon? He wasn't exactly sure. But just like another other mother, his mother wanted him to continue trying to make some friends.

The door opened, greeted with damp, moist air, Mom helped him out. With a pull of hand, he hopped out of the vehicle. His mother urged him on with encouraging words and nudged him forward. She really seemed like she was the one attending; all giddy and excitable. Well, to tell the truth, Lukas was pretty nervous, even now, he didn't want to screw it up! It felt like forever before they finally reached the front door. He faced the door and braced himself. His mother held his hand and tightened her grip.

Soon, the door was pushed open and they both stepped in. The inside of the school was, well . . . what could be described as 'sticky' and 'banana'. The walls were decorated with pastel floral yellow wall paper that painfully clashed with the white board, which was covered in doodles and colorful magnets. There were multiple poorly made paper projects stapled to the wall along with macaroni projects and doodles on paper.

He sighed and stared at the children; there were boys running around, faces covered in marker and hands sticky with glue. Then there were the girls, playing pretend tea and trying to cope with the sticky toys, some not even caring.

By now, Mom had made her way and was talking to the teacher. The teacher was a pleasant looking woman, she was middle-aged, with ruby red lipstick on her lips and a tint of blue eyeshadow. She seemed nice and well mannered, and maybe a bit on the 'jolly' side, all happy and cheerful.

Since it _was _a school, it was pretty safe to wander the room, so that's what Lukas did. He bit his lip, anxiously looking around. He dared to touch some things, quickly pulling away as if it would break. He scolded himself, he wasn't acting like his normal self! Sighing, he walked up to a plastic table. There was some paper, crayons, and some markers on the table. Pulling out a seat, he sat himself down and grabbed some drawing supplies.

He began doodling with a broken red crayon, he wasn't sure what he was drawing, but it calmed him. Lukas wanted to go join a group, but every time he brought it up in his head, it got shot down by worries. So he stayed there, and drew.

A hand gently grabbed his shoulder. Lukas turned around. He saw his mother, with a hopeful grin gracing her features.

"Lukas, I'll be leaving for work. Dad'll pick you up after school, see ya!" She stood up and walked out the door, looking back and gently waving for several seconds. Lukas stared and waved quietly, before returning to draw.

Lukas continued drawing, and soon switched to a blue crayon.

He felt a change. A small screech resonated, Lukas looked around. Someone had pulled up a chair and sat next to him. The person who had sat down was a boy about his 'age', but with a slightly bigger build and a wide smile. He tried to ignored the boy and continued doodling.

What was he doing? He had the chance to talk to him! But what if he screwed up? This was making Lukas beyond uncomfortable, and he wanted to move away. But if he did, it would be considered rude, and he didn't know what to say.

He was, in a word, suspended. Suspended by his fears and morals.

The boy waited for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak. Oh, crap. Lukas scooted away, hoping that the boy will the notion. Nope, children can be as dense as ever.

"Hey! How're ya?" Lukas looked up with an annoyed face. What did that boy want? A short pause settled down as Lukas got a better chance to look at him. The boy had bright blue eyes and light golden hair, he had a round face and sported a stupid grin. It was really uncanny. The boy strongly resembled someone, but Lukas couldn't put his finger on it.

Lukas sighed. "What do you want?" He wanted this day to go smoothly, but now, there was no turning back. He could only act civil with this boy, for now.

The boy replied "So, I was like, walking around, but it was more like running, or skipping, I guess. And well, I saw you, drawin' something. You seemed like you're lonely, so I thought I could be your friend!"

"Yeah, well, I don't need any." He turned and continued to draw.

"Aw, c'mon! Everyone needs a friend!" He paused, as if he took some thought into it, before opening his mouth to speak again. "Can I draw with you?" This time, his words were more quiet.

Lukas simply grunted in consent, and left the boy to act on his own decisions. The boy quietly took a piece of paper along with a purple crayon before drawing a line. He paused. And looked at Lukas' drawing.

"What're you drawin'?" The boy asked in curiosity.

"I-I don't know, really." Lukas kept a straight look at his paper and continued drawing.

"Well, o-okay. Tell me when you know!" The boy smiled and kept drawing with enthusiastic intent. Lukas didn't understand this boy.

This happened in a continuous cycle, with the boy asking the same questions over and over. It annoyed Lukas, but at the same time, he didn't seem to mind.

Somewhere along with line, a girl accidentally spilled some pretend tea all over the table. The boy chased her off, coming back with a paper towel and a big smile. It wasn't much of a mess, but it ruined the boy's drawing. The tea was really just water, and even though he knew it would dry, didn't mean his mood would better up. So they stayed there, wiping up the small water puddle, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice. The boy rambled on, he was rather optimistic.

"We need more towels, wait. I'll be back." Lukas brought his soaked towel to the trash and got several paper towels from the dispenser. Walking back to the table, he handed one to the cheeky boy and they continued wiping the table. They participated in idle chat while making sure they dried off every spot. Well, it was mostly the boy talking and Lukas listening.

That's when he realized something. He was so caught up in things that he hadn't asked the boy for his name!

He hesitated. Lukas stuttered and reached out ever so slightly. The boy didn't notice. This earned a slight eye roll. Yes, this boy was _that _dense. This happened for a while, but the boy just didn't seem to notice it. Lukas sighed.

After the table was thoroughly dried, Lukas threw away the towels and told himself to try asking again. The boy's eyes lit up when Lukas made it back to the table.

"Hey! Do ya wanna do something else?" He asked with blooming excitement. Lukas stared dully. Before he could even answer, Lukas' attention shifted when a man walked up to him, wearing an eager smile. That man, was his 'dad'.

"Hey, Lu! Sorry for the sudden drop-by, but I have to work late, so I'm picking ya up on my lunch break. C'mon!" Said man zipped through his words, leaving ambiguity laced within. Lukas was disappointed. This was his chance to have a friend, and he was _pathetic _at this. Three hours had passed no less, and he still didn't know this boy's name.

It was all just so easy when his mother arranged the friend making. But it was time to go, and Lukas stared, wanting to stay longer. Dad wore a smug face and said "Oh c'mon! I know ya wanna stay, but we can't! Please?"

Lukas looked up at that shit eating grin, and just stared. It was brief, and he soon walked to his father's side.

It wasn't a smooth departure between him and the boy. Dad had already talked to the teacher, and she gently waved with a thin smile as they walked out. They had made it to the car and got in. His father's car was old enough to be an antique, but he fixed it up so well you practically couldn't tell. The inside was, as always, overheated and stuffy. But it was warm in a good way. Dad got in and started up the vehicle. It rumbled up and soon slowed down to a pleasing vibration. With that, the ride began.

Lukas felt uneasy, the boy kept staring at him as he left. Though something seemed off about that too. It felt like he was staring at something else, but he wasn't. His eyes just weren't in the right place. Could he be staring at the cross? A lot of adults and children did too in the past, but this specific child just made him _shiver_.

Lukas didn't know why, this boy was just like any other child in almost every single aspect, it was just this gut _feeling _that made him so different.

He took a deep breath and shifted around. It was a good thing that unlike Mom, Dad knew when to talk and when not to. He was rather stoic behind all that cheerfulness.

If Lukas kept something that reminded him of his true self, maybe he can hold on to this sanity. There were no more voices and no more torment in this life, but he needed to keep hold of himself. He can always put this off, stay occupied. Maybe get some friends, and climb up the social chain. Maybe then he can start to worry, and actually start to look for answers.

Right now, he was unable to do anything. People underestimated him and saw him as little; he had no social power. Being able to climb up said social ladder was something he'd have to wait for. Right now, all he could do now was worry if he caught cooties from that girl earlier.

o0o0o

The car ride was bumpy, and there were some abrupt stops here and there, but they both made it home safe and on time. If not, a little early.

They pulled up to the driveway, and the ride was over. Dad helped Lukas out of the old car and in the house. He grabbed the keys and fumbled around for the right one. When he got it, Dad swiftly unlocked the door and the two walked in. Opening a curtain, the light streamed in and lighted the house even further.

Father asked Lukas "Well, the babysitter's gonna be here soon, do ya want some'n ta eat?"

Lukas shook off his shoes and walked across the smooth wooden floor, making his way to the couch. It was the same couch he fell asleep in, and the dents were still there. Somehow, it made it much more inviting. Lukas mumbled something in response and Dad took it as a yes.

He came back with a plate of crackers and a glass of water. Right before handing the food to his son, Dad snatched several pieces for himself. Lukas took the plate and kept it steady on his lap. His mind was still numb, and he found himself absent mindedly nibbling on a cracker.

He didn't know what to do with the water, and when he looked back at his father, Dad had already drank the entire glass. Well, problem solved?

A silence settled, and no one really wanted to break it. They both just wanted several minutes of rest. The couch was soft and it made Lukas' body heavy with comfort. He didn't want to move, but it didn't mean he would stop eating.

As he nibbled on the crackers, several minutes passed and there was a knock on the door. It was the babysitter. Dad stood up and gave a quick stretch before opening the door.

The two adults quickly greeted each other with smiles and hugs before saying their goodbyes. It was then when Dad grabbed several items and went out the door. The revving of the car could be heard. Soon, the car drove itself out of the driveway.

The sitter took off her hat and got herself ready for a day of work. She was a nice woman who lived across the street. Her name was Nora, and over time, Lukas had found out she was part Norwegian. This made her more tolerable, and made Lukas' days go by easier.

Her last name was even Norwegian, and it made Lukas proud.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, for Lukas anyway. Nora usually left Lukas alone, but still kept a watch on him. Today wasn't one of the usual days. Nora kept talking about the people who were moving in, and how she wanted to meet their children. Lukas listened along, but silently wished for the quiet he normally got.

Lukas flipped through a picture book and nonchalantly listened to the babble. Lukas occupied himself with various activities. From drawing to playing with legos, he tried his best to keep his mind off the confining problems.

He would sometimes slip off and brood, and it hurt every time. He chided himself not to, he didn't want to think about what would happen in the future, he didn't want to think about his friends that he left behind. Lukas didn't want to go through the pain of not knowing.

At some point, he even caught himself drawing an all too similar troll, and it bit him in the heart. His chest tightened, and he threw it away, grabbing a new sheet of paper.

Nora had stopped talking a while ago, and began reading a book. Every time Lukas looked at her, she would always have her dark blue eyes trained on the book, her thin lips pursed together. She kept a focused yet relaxed look on her face, several strands of hair blocking her view.

Nora stopped reading her book when it was about six o'clock, and walked into the kitchen.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Lukas hummed in thought, and replied "Well, at least it's warm, I don't really care."

_Let's just hope she doesn't cook like a Norwegian. _Lukas mused. The food was quickly done. Nora had warmed up some canned soup, and served it with buttered toasted. They both ate in silence. The soup was near boiling, and it helped balance out the dryness of the bread. The butter was a bit funny though, but all was well.

Right when Nora was cleaning the dishes, there was a knock at the door. "Wait, I'll get the door. It's probably your parents."

She turned the tap off and wrung her hands. Wiping them on her shirt, Nora hastily walked to the door. Nora quickly straightened herself up before opening the door. She had pulled her shirt down and flattened her hair. On the other side were Lukas' parents, tuckered out from a day of work, each ready to go to bed and fall asleep.

Mom and Dad thanked Nora, and with a swift goodbye, Nora slapped her hat back on and left. Mom looked at Lukas with a tired yet eager smile and asked. "So, Lukas! How was your day? I hope you made some new friends!"

Everyone knew that Mom never expected answers from her questions. Lukas simply replied "It was okay . . .", his gaze avoiding his mother's. "If it's okay with you, I want to go to bed early today." Mom and Dad looked at Lukas as if he was an alien. Lukas never complained about the bedtimes, and never went to bed at any other time of the day.

"Well", Dad paused. "You can if ya wanna. C'mon, I'll help ya." He offered, but Lukas turned away the offer. "No, it's okay." Lukas faced the hallway, and walked towards his bedroom to change.

o0o0o

There was a silence as the two parents watched their only son walk away. The mother turned to the father, and asked "You don't think something's happening, don't you?"

The father just stared, unsure of what to say. They both were suspecting something, and the suspicion only thickened. The mother's phone vibrated in her pocket, and she fumbled around. Reaching her hand into her back pocket, she slid her phone out. She saw it was a text, and opened it up to read. The text was from the sitter.

The bright, blue light shone on her face as she read the medium length text.

_Hey Amity, today was a good day. Lukas has been very obedient, but there something's off about him. _It read.

The mother could only look at the father for help.

* * *

**A/N : Haha, not enough suspense for such an ending, but someone's getting suspicious and that's a good cause for celebration . . . ? I don't know, but it's pretty obvious who that boy is.**

**Haha, looks like Dad didn't _really_ have to work late after all, I wonder what they were doing. _hint hint _;)**

**Well, how is it? I'm not particularly happy with the ending, and I would like your thoughts on it. If you do have some thoughts, tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
